


Be my first, please?

by RYAN_DOES_AO3



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Kiss, Grinding, M/M, cumslut, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RYAN_DOES_AO3/pseuds/RYAN_DOES_AO3
Summary: Hey guys, welcome to another stozier fic! I hope you guys enjoyed and comment recommendations of what you’d like to see!
Relationships: Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Be my first, please?

Richie sat in his bed with his legs up and his face in a comic book, He hummed some paramore while looking at the colorful pages. A soft voice could be heard downstairs that wasn’t his parents, he opened his door and went down the hallway. He looked down the steps and saw Stan with a wrapped box and a smile while talking to his mom, “Richard, come downstairs please!” Maggie called out, she smiled at the tall boy as he rushed down the steps. “Your friend came to see you, he even brought you a gift!” 

“Staniel, what’re your doing here, I thought you had band practice?” Richie asked, looking at the clock on his kitchen wall. “I’m glad you’re here of course, just confused is all.” 

“I was actually in the neighborhood and decided to stop by, with a gift apparently.” Stan smiled, showing his pearly whites to the Tozier family. “Can we go upstairs?”

“Stanley Uris, take me to dinner first!” Richie gasped, smirking at the smaller boy. “What kind of lady do you take me for?” 

Stan rolled his eyes as Richie led him up the stairs, he took the smaller boys hand in his and pulled him into his room. “I’ve got good news, it’s actually for both of us.” 

“Tell me or do I need to pull out my drum, I can make that happen.” Richie pointed to the drum set in his closet and raised his eyebrows. 

“Remember how I needed to pass that huge math test that was 30% of my grade and you helped me study?” 

“I think I remember something like that.” Richie said, scratching his tummy lightly and looking at the boy sitting across from him on his bed. 

“Well I got a 94, one of the highest grades in my class rich.” Stan hugged him tightly, smelling the scent of coconut from his hair. “If I didn’t pass that test, my dad would’ve lost his shit and I don’t think I could take another lecture about my grades slipping.” 

“So you got me a gift?” 

“Open it.” Stanley said, handing him the box and smiling. Richie looked confused and opened it with caution, looking down at the printed off coupon. “I can do anything you want one time, this is a one time only deal so you better use it wisely.” 

“Anything I want?” 

“Nothing weird, I’m not gonna like touch your asshole or something.” Richie winked at Stan and straightened his back, “literally anything other than that.” 

“I know what I want.” 

“Already, I mean- I would’ve put some more time into it.” Stan pulled out his hole puncher, “hand it over so I can hole punch it and you can’t reuse it.” 

“Don’t you wanna know what I want first?” 

Stan groaned and put his hole puncher away, “tell me, tell me now.” He began patting his knees excitedly and watched richie with a smile. 

“I know I come off as a player because all the ladies are all over this cock but I’ve never actually kissed anyone, it’s just something I thought you should know before I do this.” Richie looked down at his lap, “I want you to be my first kiss, I mean you’re my friend and I think it’d be good if I got it out the way.” 

“That’s what you want?” 

“Is it too weird, I can think of something else.” Richie said, scooting back a bit and moving his eyes to the walls above him.

“No! No, I’ll be your first kiss.” Stan shrugged, moving his hands to go into his lap. “I’m glad you trust me with something like this, even if it’s not that great because I’m not the most experienced kisser.” 

“I just wanna kiss someone, I wanna feel the warmth in my heart that everyone says they feel.” Richie his his face in his hands, “Is that dumb?”

“What? No, of course not.”

“Be my first, please?” Richie looked desperate, Stan nodded and moved in closer. He placed his hand on Richies face and guided him closer, they were so close until they both just started giggling. “We’re so weird, god.” 

Stan let out a breath and moved in, pressing a kiss to Richies cheek first and then his lips. The soft feeling of them pressed against each other was good for both of them, he leaned in closer to Stan and felt Stan open his mouth a bit. When they pulled away Richie was a blushing mess, “Was it good?” 

“I’ve got nothing to compare it to, so I wouldn’t know.” Richie smiled, “Can I try it again, just for good measure?” Stan nodded and pushed their lips together again, they moved slowly, he bit Richies lip softly and moved to straddle him.

His hands went to Richies shoulders, he pulled away once again. The look in both their eyes was gentle, “maybe we should do it one more time, just to make sure?” Stan offered, Richie agreed and smooshed their lips together. Stan smirked and pressed his tongue to Richies bottom lip, “open your mouth a bit, okay?” 

Richie did as told and let out a soft moan when Stan went in with tongue, he licked behind Richies teeth. He moved his hips down a bit, grinding them together. They both let out soft moans of their own as they started grinding against each other, Richie held Stans hip, pulling him closer. “Is this good?” Richie asked as he continued grinding against Stan, he noticed the soft moans that fell from Stans lips. 

“It’s so good, holy fuck.” 

Richie moved his hand down to the button on Stans fitted trousers, he moved his hand down to the zipper and tugged them open a bit. He slid his hand down the front of Stans pants, feeling the wetness of his pre-cum. He ran his thumb over Stans head, collecting the liquid, he ran it along the length and smirked at the moan Stan let out out. 

He began stroking Stan quickly, moving his hand along the length as Stan moaned into his mouth. “Do you like this?” Richie asked softly, running his finger down a vein on Stans shaft. 

“Yes, it’s so good.” Stan yelped, whining as Richie slowed his strokes. “D-do you wanna finger me?” 

“That’d be absolute heaven Stan, I’d love to make you feel good.” Richie pushed Stan onto his back, hovering over him and shimmying down to his thighs. Richie moves off the bed and went to lock the door, going over to his drawer and grabbing a bottle of lube. He looked at the hard on Stan was sporting and blushed, “You’re so pretty.” 

“You really think so?” Stan giggled, sitting up. 

Richie smiled and went back to Stans thighs, he kissed the soft flesh and looked at the boys hole, he popped the cap open and squirted some on his fingers. He ran his middle finger over Stans rim, pushing it in gently and watched as Stans mouth fell open in a moan. “My parents are downstairs Stan, you can’t be too loud. They’re leaving for a date soon though, you can be as loud as you want then.” 

Stan bit back a whine as Richie pushed in further, all the way to the base of the finger. Stan sat up and kissed Richie while he moved the finger in a bit faster, Stan took hold of Richies wrist and moved it at a quicker pace. “More, please.” Stan whimpered against Richies lips, he got a nod in return and Richie quickly added a second finger. 

He was leaking pre-cum all the way down to Richies fingers, he felt them curl up in search for something. When Richie found it, he abused the power. Stan was a whimpering mess until there was knock at the door, “Rich?” Wentworth called out. 

“Yeah dad!” Richie replied, pulling his fingers out of Stan. 

“Your mom and I are about to head out, make sure Stan gets home safe and if he spends the night he nice to him.” Wentworth turns and makes his way back downstairs, grabbing Maggie’s hand as they rush out the door with smiles. 

When Richie heard the sound of the door closing he looked back at Stan and smiled, “Go ahead and be loud Stan, they’re gone.” 

Stan moaned loudly, grinding back on nothing. Richie quickly pushed his fingers back in, adding a third one with the two and thrusting them in quickly. Stan felt a tight heat in his stomach as he clenched down on Richies fingers, “I’m getting close Richie, I’m gonna cum on your fingers fuck.”  
Richie moved his hand to jerk Stan off at the same time but was surprised when he was stopped, “I wanna cum from just your fingers, Richie.” 

“Cum for me baby, wanna see you cum on my fingers. Stan began bucking his hips and he let out a throaty yell of Richies name, crying out of pleasure. Thick streaks of cum shoot from his tip as he shakes under Richies touch, “You’re so pretty when you cum like that, beautiful baby.” 

Stan whimpered as Richies fingers were pulled out, he fell onto his back and watched Richie run his tongue through the pool of cum on his tummy. “I wanna watch you get off and I want you to cum on my chest.” Stan said softly. 

Richie went red and nodded, he pulled his sweatpants down, getting his boner out of his pants. Stan drooled over the length and ran his fingers down it, Richie started to stroke himself, moving his steady hand up and down slowly. “You’re gonna be so hot covered in my cum.” 

“Fuck, I want you to touch my nipples, please.” Richie almost choked, “I know it’s weird- it just turns me on and I think if I look at your hard dick any longer I’m gonna pop another boner.”

“You can cum twice?”

“I’ve got a high libido.” Stan admits, running his pointer finger down his own length. His cock twitched at the attention, a moan coming from Stans mouth. Richie began pumping himself quicker, moving his hand down to Stans chest. He moved his thumb and pointed to one of them and began pinching, twisting the hard bud. He brought his lips down to it, biting harshly on it and moving his fingers skillfully on the other. 

He could feel Stan getting hard again as he rubbed their cocks together, Richie groaned at the feeling. Stan thrusted his hips up on to Richies cock, The pull of the hot skin against each other. “So fucking hot stan, I’m gonna cum all over these pretty nipples. 

“d-do it then, cum all over me, wanna be covered in it.” Richie groaned, leaking pre-cum onto Stans chest, rubbing it onto his nipples. Stan was fully hard against Richies length, bucking his hips quicker, “fuck, you’re so good richie, gonna cum again for you.” 

“you’re so hot when you cum, you’re such a slut for it.” then they paused, no thrusting, no sucking, nothing. “fuck, I didn’t mean that- sorry.” 

“I liked it, call me a slut again.” 

“You’re a slut fuck, my slut. I love watching you cum like this, you’re so dirty, fuck.” Richie groaned, rutting against Stan. “I’m gonna cum all over you, you love my cum, don’t you?” 

“yes, I love it.” 

“Want me to cum on you? huh, dirty fucking whore.” Richie moaned. 

“I’m gonna cum richie, fuck, I’m so close for you.”  
They both let out yells of completion as they came all over each other, Richie cumming on stans chest and Stan on Richies own cock. “it’s so good, fuck.” 

“such a dirty whore for me, fucking love my cum.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, welcome to another stozier fic! I hope you guys enjoyed and comment recommendations of what you’d like to see!


End file.
